


One big happy family

by SRjackson



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi redemed! Dan, Trans! Danny, Vlad Actually trying to be a good dad, older Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson
Summary: Vignettes set in an AU where Vlad and Danny are in an established relationship and Co-parenting Dani.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Vlad Masters & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. we're out of milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gally_hin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/gifts).



> A gift for Gally hin, based off of their artwork.  
> (Link in chapter summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Art By Gally-Hin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aHFGWKbYGJzgZ1Gk7)

"Is there a reason you're sitting all alone in the dark?"

Danny's teasing tone pulls Vlad out of his work induced stupor, leaving him blinking owlishly as he realizes just how dark the home office has grown without the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

He winces despite himself, "I honestly had no idea how late it had gotten."

Danny saunters over to the desk, "Clearly."  
He perches easily on the edge, "you've been holed up in here for hours."

He smirks as he slides off the desk and settles in Vlad's lap instead, "what the hell are you doing in here that's important enough to warrant ignoring me and Elle all day huh?"

Vlad huffs, but doesn't push him off as he starts to run his fingers through his hair, "Please, I really doubt Danielle gives a damn, It's not like I'm- _Ow, really Daniel?!"_

Danny cuts him off by tugging none too gently on his hair, frowning, "Finish that sentence and you gotta put a quarter in the self deprecation jar."

Vlad can't help but laugh as he pulls Danny's hand from his hair, "And since when do we have one of those?"

"Um, since you keep thinking you're still a shit dad?" He rolls his eyes, grumbling, "I mean come on, you even look like one with your stupid short hair...I still can't believe you cut it."

"And is that why you grew yours out?"

"Maybe."

Danny sighs, lowering his head to nuzzle at his neck "But seriously. Dani knows you're doing your best, stop being so damn hard on yourself."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Vlad snorts, "Please don't quote star wars at me."

"Why not? Whatcha gonna do about it, fruit loop?"

He grins, "Shut you up the only way I can." Vlad threads his fingers through Danny's hair, and pulls him into a kiss.

Danny relaxes into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Vlad and eagerly returning the sentiment.

He returns to Vlad's neck as they come up for air, tugging open the buttons of his shirt for better access. Vlad lets a low groan as he mouths at the sensitive skin of his throat, marking him up.

Danny lets his hands wander lower, dragging an open palm down across his chest, his stomach, and finally resting it on Vlads hip as his other hand gropes at the heat pooling between his legs.

He fumbles blindly with Vlad's belt before finally resigning to pull away from his neck to see, giggling at the whine Vlad lets out at the loss.

"Gimme a second, I'm not done with you yet."

With the belt out of the way, Danny's quick to undo his fly and slide out of Vlad's lap, dropping down in front of him instead.

Vlad's already half hard as Danny works his length out of his boxers. He doesn't waste any time finishing the job, letting out a light moan as he takes him in his mouth.

Vlad's hands find his hair again, tugging gently as he starts to move in earnest, tounging at the head and stroking what he can't swallow down.

They're getting along just fine until Danny tries to come up for air, and promptly slams his head into the underside of the desk.

"Agh, fuck!"

Vlad scoots his chair back as quickly as he can, giving Danny room to move, "Are you alright?"

Danny lets out a pained hiss, rubbing at his scalp as he drags himself out from under the desk, "yeah, ugh...I'm fine...god that is such a fucking buzz kill."

Vlad gives himself a moment to tuck himself away, "Do I need to check you for a concussion?"

Danny snorts, "No you ass, just help me up."

Vlad obliges and Danny thanks him by shoving him up against the wall, pulling him into another, bruising kiss.

Vlad had thought they were done- but he certainly isn't about the push Daniel away. He decides that he'd much rather get his hands in Daniel's ridiculously long hair again. Just as he gets the hair tie loose the door to the office is flung open, light from the hallway flooding into the room.

Their lips are still locked as both halfas stare wide eyed at the culprit;

Danielle glares at them from the doorway, seemingly unphased.

She sighs, "We're out of milk."


	2. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a year before "we're out of milk"

Fenton works is brighter than ever tonight- lit with not only it's usual neon glow but also strewn top to bottom with Christmas lights and other decor.

….including a massive landing strip. 

Dash whistles and leans back against the car seat, craning his neck to see the glowing mess better, "You really weren't joking about the whole "Santa debacle," huh?" 

Jazz just heaves a sigh as she steps out of the car, already dreading the rest of the evening, "Nothing I've said about my parents is a joke." She crosses her arms with a pout as her fiance joins her on the sidewalk, "Unfortunately." 

Dash wraps a reassuring arm around her, "It'll be fine, I think I'm pretty used to how weird your parents are by now." 

She winces sympathetically as she ducks away, "My parents aren't the ones I'm worried about-" 

Dash only gets as far as raising a confused eyebrow in response before an upstairs window explodes outwards in a burst of green, incoherent shouting following shortly after. Thankfully, Jazz has enough sense to whip off her jacket and shield them both from the glass shards raining down on the sidewalk. 

Jazz is completely unphased as she shakes the glass out of her jacket, so Dash attempts to steel his nerves, "I'm gonna guess that was Danny?" 

Jazz puts her jacket back on and straightens herself out, "We can only hope." She grabs his hand and drags him up the front steps before he can ask what she means. 

Dash shifts awkwardly in the cold as she rings the bell, trying to ignore his creeping anxiety. He _knew_ about Danny. It was kind of hard not to _know about Danny._ Not after he'd been dating his sister for so long- almost 6 years now. It was really only a matter of time before someone slipped up and he found out his future brother in law was also _Danny-Fucking-Phantom_. The same ghostly superhero he'd spent he's teens idolizing….while also shoving his "civilian identify" into lockers. 

And he still hadn't gotten a chance to really apologize. 

Dash is pulled from his musings as someone finally answers the door, and they're definitely not a Fenton. 

"Sorry to keep you two out in the cold for so long, Daniel blew out a window." 

Jazz lets out a long suffering sigh, "Yeah we noticed," she cracks a smile, "But regardless, It's nice to see you, Vlad. Surprising, but nice." 

Vlad simply smiles and pulls her into a brief hug before ushering them both inside, "And who's this?" 

Jazz flushes a little as she hangs her coat on the hook, "Uh, this is Dash-" 

He quickly offers up a handshake, "I'm her fiance." 

Vlad's visibly surprised as he takes the offered hand, "Christ, Jasmine- have I really been out of the loop for that long?" 

She laughs, "Seems so." 

Vlad gives them both a Curt nod, "Well then, I'm going to go check on the situation upstairs." 

Dash waits until he's out of earshot to voice his confusion, "Babe, why is the old mayor here?" 

Jazz toys with her, "Well, uh, he's kinda- dating Danny?" 

"Wait what? I thought he was just friends with your parents?" 

"I mean yes and no? He was? And then he wasn't for a while but things are okay now?" 

"....and he's dating your brother." 

"Yeah." Jazz pats him on the shoulder and brushes past him to go find her family, "Try not to think about it too hard." 

Dash trails behind her, mumbling to himself, "But he's like 52?" 

Jack finds them first, barreling down the stairs and into the living room with alarming speed, "JAZZY-PANTS!" 

Maddie isn't far behind, and both parents pull Jazz into a crushing hug. She gasps a little as she wriggles away, "Missed you guys too, Merry Christmas." 

Maddie smooths her hair back down and gives her daughter a quick peck on the forehead, "Sorry sweetie, it's just been so long since we've seen you, how've you been?" 

Jack claps a hand on her shoulder as he just about drags her into the kitchen, "Yeah tell us everything, don't leave any detail out!" 

Jazz smiles apologetically over her shoulder as she leaves Dash to fend for himself. 

Dash isn't sure what to do with himself, the awkwardness of being left alone in an unfamiliar house quickly settling over him like heavy snowfall. His attention is quickly drawn to the ruckus coming from upstairs. Clearly, whatever the "situation" was, it hadn't been resolved. 

He glances into the kitchen and decides he'd probably be more useful trying to help Vlad settle whatever mess is going on up there than keep clinging to jazz like an antsy second shadow. Dash makes his way upstairs, the yelling becoming clearer as he reaches the second floor. 

He steps into the hallway just in time for a sliver hazmat boot to go flying past his head. 

_"CAN YOU STOP BEING A SHITHEAD FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE?"_

Danny- in his ghost form, sans one shoe, is floating upside down in one of the bedrooms. Dash picks the thrown boot up and tentatively peeks around the door frame "Um, I think this is yours." 

Danny whips around, the green fire in his eyes extinguishing as soon as he sees Dash, "Oh shit, sorry, did I hit you with that?" 

Dash steps into the room to hand the shoe to him, "Uh, Almost. But no. Who are you even yelling-" 

"Sup." 

Dash startles and drops the boot as he finally notices the other person in the room and source of an incredibly deep baritone voice. The source of Danny's ire takes the form of a man leaning casually against the wall. He's broad and muscular, and taller than even Jazz's Dad. His dark hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, and the jeans and t-shirt he's dressed in are definitely not weather appropriate. He toys idlily with a gear shaped pendant around his neck as he eyes Dash. 

Danny just sighs, "Dash, meet Dan, Dan- well, you know him already." He floats down to the floor and lets those white rings wash over him, rubbing at his temples and mumbling as he ambles out of the room in his human form, "God where the hell is Vlad…" 

Dash can't help but wince a little as he starts yelling again, Godamnit how the hell could one person be so loud? Was this some kind of side effect of his ghostly wail? 

"HEY FRUITLOOP! COME WATCH THE KIDS I NEEDA' GET A FUCKIN' DRINK!" 

Dash rubs at his ears and gives Dan a confused look. 

He rolls his eyes and brushes past him to leave the room, "He's talking about me and Elle." 

Dash follows, even more confused, "Elle?" 

...and then nearly gets knocked over as the bathroom door is flung open with unnecessarily violent force. 

A short girl pokes her head out, sporting the same dark hair and bright blue eyes as Dan and Danny, "Is dad done yelling?"

Dan snorts, "We can only hope." Then he scoops the girl up in one arm, "Now C'mon ya gremlin, stop hiding in the bathroom." 

Dash blinks hard, "Uh, who are you?" 

She whines and pouts as she's slung bodily over his shoulder, but gives Dash a little smile and a wave when she notices him, "Hi! I'm Dani! With an I, not a Y," she clarifies, before jabbing Dan in the back, "And this is my half brother!" She waves again as both her and Dan disappear down the stairs. 

Without any other option, Dash follows after them, and quickly retreats into the kitchen, slumping down into the seat next to Jazz. 

She puts a hand on his, concern gracing her face as she takes in the bewildered expression on his, "You alright? You look even more confused than usual." 

"Uh. I think I just met your brother's...Kids?" 

Jazz's eyes widen, and Maddie gets up to grab him a drink. Poor boy really looks like he needs one. 

Dash accepts the offered drink gratefully, and downs half of it. How the hell was that even possible? Danny was only 22, and Dan looked even older than he was. And "Dani with an I" was probably in her late teens! _And_ aside from the impossible fucking math going on there, Danny was _trans_ , people would've _noticed_ something like that in highschool- 

Jazz pokes his cheek, "Hey hun? Don't hurt yourself, there were a lot of ghost shenanigans involved with those two." 

Dash nods weakly. Right, yup. ghost stuff. Makes perfect sense. He takes another sip of his drink and manages a smile, "Guess this is another one of those things I shouldn't think too hard about?" 

She pats his shoulder lovingly, "Atta boy."

Dash decides he's going to just have to do his best to keep himself distracted for the rest of the night, finishing off his drink before offering to help Jack cook. Dinner's just about done so he ends up being herded into the dining room to set the table instead. They only need seven plates on the table, even though there's eight people here, because apparently, Dan doesn't eat. 

_It's a Ghost thing, probably. Don't question it._

And speaking of, he can see Dan from his position in the dining room, sprawled across the loveseat in the living room. And then he practically falls off of it with a yelp as a swirling green portal opens in front of him. 

"JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST CLOCKWORK-" 

Dash puts the last bit of silverware down on the table and watches as a ghost, presumably named Clockwork, exists and closes the portal, "Hello, Dan. A little birdie told me _someone_ was being a "Shit-Head?"

At that moment, Vlad walks by with a wine glass full of something green and viscous. Dan growls, eyes glowing red as he glares daggers at the man. 

Vlad pauses mid sip to glare back, "What? Did you honestly expect me to babysit you all night? Learn to stop acting like an overgrown toddler and I won't have to phone the warden next time." 

Vlad moves to exit the room, and nearly gets knocked over as Dani barrels past him to give Clockwork a hug. 

He huffs as he catches himself on the door frame, "Danielle! Watch where you're going!" 

Dani just Scoffs at him over Clockwork's shoulder, "Oh, fuck off, _Mom."_

Vlad doesn't respond to the jibe, simply taking his seat at the dining room table and setting his drink down with an aggravated clink. 

Dash isn't sure where he's supposed to sit, so he waits for everyone else to take their spots before finding an empty chair next to Jazz. Danny steals a swing of Vlad's drink as he plops down in the seat between the ex-mayor and his sister, and the rest of the family, Jack, Maddie, Dani and Dan, fill in the empty seats on the opposite side of the table. Clockwork opts to simply linger in the living room, keeping an eye on Dan as he settles in the air above the now vacant love seat. 

Dash tunes out the idle conversation as plates of food are passed around, focused on scrutinizing the dishes for any signs of ectoplasmic contamination. Once he's sure the food on his plate isn't going to poison or try and fight back, he starts to pay attention to the conversation. 

"So how's everything going with you Danno? Keeping up with work and school?" 

Danny pokes absentmindedly at his food as he answers Jack, "Oh, it's going fine, the work load for school hasn't been too bad and Vlad's been pretty flexible with my hours anyway." He shrugs, "So it's all good." 

Dash raises an eyebrow, "You're working for your boyfriend? Isn't that against company protocol or something?" 

He's meant it as a joke, but the way the entire table freezes, all eating and side conversation halted, he knows instantly that it didn't go over as one. 

Danny leans forward to glance around him at Jazz, "Jazz. I told you that in confidence." 

Jazz nods, not meeting her brothers gaze. She side eyes Dash, "Sorry." 

Dash feels his face pale as the realization sinks in. Jesus christ he'd just _outed Danny-_

"I- I am so sorry I didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret?"

And with that, all _hell_ breaks loose. 

Dani is the first to react, rattling the table as she jumps up and shrieks across the table at Vlad, "YOU'RE _FUCKING_ MY _DAD_?!" 

Dan bursts out laughing at her reaction, only to be quickly shepherded away from the table by Clockwork. 

Maddie just about vaults over the table, in her unbridled fury, "YOU COULDN'T SEDUCE ME SO YOU GO AFTER MY SON!?" 

Both Jack and Danny jump up from the table, knocking chairs and plates to the floor in their desperation to hold back their respective partners. 

Jazz has her head in her hands and Dash can only sit and watch the mess unfold. 

Danny is quick to get between Vlad and His mother as Jack struggles to hold her back, "Mom! Mom, calm down it's not like that I swear!" 

She doesn't listen until Danny goes ghost, throwing up a glowing green shield around himself and Vlad, now backed up against the far wall of the living room. Jack let's go of her as she stills, shoulders heaving, "How long has this been going on?" 

Danny glances over his shoulder at Vlad, who manages a weak nod, and slowly lowers his shield before answering, "A few weeks. I get where you're coming from with the major freak out here, but trust me, this is a _really recent thing."_

Maddie pinches the bridge of her nose,"Danny- Sweetie, I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm not mad." She glances at Vlad, "It's just...I know you're an adult and you can do what you like but this is just... _Vlad_ is just.." she gestures helplessly at the man in question as she flounders for an excuse. And lord knows there are So Many reasons why Vlad shouldn't be dating _anyone_ Let alone _her son._ Finally she settles on, "Vlad is just so much older than you?" 

Jack butts into the conversation, "He's also the only other Halfa though, Mads. This kinda makes sense? In a way?" 

Dashes mouth moves faster than his brain, "Wait, he's half dead too?" 

Four pairs of eyes glare at him from the living room and Jazz very tactfully suggests that he retreats into the kitchen. He does without hesitation. 

Jazz taps Jack on the shoulder as she moves to talk her mom down from killing Vlad ten rest of the way, "Maybe you should go keep him company, Dad?" 

Jack nods quickly, "Yup, on it! I'll just uh, let you guys talk this out!" He flashes her a thumbs up before retreating into the kitchen. 

Dan, Clockwork and Dani are already in the kitchen with Dash, with the latter of the three ghosts attacking a plate of gingerbread cookies. Jack leans up against the counter next to her, with a pout, "Elle those were for later!" 

Dan snorts, biting the head off of his own gingerbread man, and swallows before admonishing Jack, "Oh c'mon, let her stress eat, she's traumatized." 

Dani looks up at him with a mouth full of cookie and offers one up apologetically. Jack accepts it with a sigh and gives her a pat on the head, "You're a good kid hun, don't ever change." 

Dan turns and chucks the headless torso of his cookie at Dash, "Welp. Welcome to the fuckin' family, Baxter." 

Dash slumps weakly against the fridge, "Thanks…." 

  
  
  



End file.
